Of Card Games And Chess
by Dreamweaving
Summary: Luxord and Zexion find themselves caught up in a game of flirtation and manipulation with one another, each trying to get the upper hand. Both wishing to garner the other's attention and twist things to their favor. But who will come out victorious in the end, the schemer or the gambler? LuxordZexion


Sooo this is something that's been bouncing around in my head for a while now. It's going to be based on a (so far unfinished) RP log I've been doing with a friend. With her as Luxord and myself as Zexion. It's been turning out more interesting than I'd expected it would when we first started, I'll admit. So I just couldn't help but try to work it into a fic. I hope you all find it enjoyable. It's far from done of course. There's still a lot to work with. But it's pretty hard trying to convert RP logs into fic. lol

* * *

Luxord really was a mystery. He took to the Organization like a duck to water. Most needed time to adjust to living with so many other people. It took time to memorize faces and names and be able to put them together. It took time to get used to the discord of mealtime. To the arguments over who used all the hot water. To the general chaos of being surrounded by so many often-times clashing personalities.

But Luxord slipped right into the routine like there was nothing to it. Therein lay the first thing about the man that caught Zexion's eye.

And when something-or some_one_-caught his attention it tended to keep drawing his focus back over and over again. Like a nagging thought in the back of your mind. Just the fact that Luxord was a newcomer was, on it's own, enough to have Zexion studying him. Trying to pinpoint the sort of person he was and how he would fit in among their ranks.

But the more he watched the man, the more fascinated with him he became.

Luxord was laid-back to a degree. Easy going and charming. As time went by he slowly managed to get to a point where he was at least generally accepted among them. He never tried to overstep his rank, but nor did he really try to impose his rank on those who came after him.

Even Vexen at one point remarked that at least the man was respectful to those above him. Which was more than could be said for some of the _other_ neophytes.

He just seemed to sink in and fade to the background. He didn't cause trouble and he didn't go out of his way to win anyone's favor. He just seemed to exist there, on the fringe, watching. He was friendly and seemingly open enough, but the truth was he didn't appear to be particularly close to anyone. Certainly none of the Organization were close in the ways of connecting, but at the very least they found their niches. Such as Axel's time spent with the two keyblade wielders Or Zexion's own tendency to stick close to Vexen or more often, Lexaeus.

Oh yes. There was plenty about Luxord that drew his focus to the man.

It began simply enough. A brief conversation here. A few questions there. Just casual and passing. It never seemed enough and Zexion's curiosity about the older male only grew as days slipped by. But somewhere along the line _something_ started to change and he wasn't entirely sure what.

He'd found himself slightly crossing some invisible line, just a bit past light conversation and into a territory that at times seemed to be casual_ flirting_. It was never overt, but what had been simple curiosity was definitely changing. He found himself not just wanting to learn more about Luxord, but to have the man's attention focused on himself as well.

But he was careful. He didn't want his intentions known. Didn't want it used against him. He didn't work like that. His plans were to draw Luxord to him and force his hand. Try to make the gambler make the first move. It wouldn't be easy-especially since they seemed to be playing two entirely different games.

* * *

Zexion wasn't the only one making plans though.

While he never suspected it, he already had Luxord's attention. The gambler did an excellent job of hiding it for the most part though. He'd done his best to avoid connections with the others. He spoke with them and challenged them to games of poker. But he never let them in. Always made sure to keep that wall there. And yet something about the schemer drew him in.

At first he'd felt it had to be the big brother in him being stirred. He could feel comfortable in that idea. It was something he could understand and grasp. But at the same time it didn't entirely fit. Like a puzzle piece that had ended up in the wrong box. And once he caught himself half-flirting with the schemer it left him in a confusing situation indeed.

True, they were only separated by a mere seven years. And it wasn't like Zexion was a _child. _Oh definitely not a child at all, Luxord had to admit... But he'd been content in the idea he had of the relationship they seemed to be forming and certain new thoughts were blowing that concept right out of the water. He'd found strange desires-or whatever passed for that as he was now-drifting up to meet him from within his subconscious. He wanted to monopolize, to control, to manipulate and maybe even _humiliate_ the schemer. The last of which was particularly one he'd love to stamp out.

It was in Zexion's attitude. Certainly the boy was distantly polite in a way, but there were things Luxord had noticed. He'd picked up on the little ways that Zexion showed disrespect. He did it in such a way that usually the one being belittled never even noticed. But Luxord did. He'd been paying close attention to the schemer, learning his mannerisms and body language. He wanted to be able to read the boy, but it was hard sometimes.

Luxord was questioning a lot these days. And most of it seemed to center around Zexion. He didn't like that. Didn't like that his carefully designed world was being turned around by a single young man. He wanted to put it all back where it belonged. Get the upper hand.

So he was planning. Nothing harmful. Nothing cruel. Just something to stop his world from spinning slowly into the ground before he crashed.

* * *

It was a Sunday, closing in on eight thirty at night, and Luxord was settled in one of the sitting areas of the castle, sipping a cup of fresh tea and holding a book. While his eyes appeared to be scanning the page slowly, reading, his attention was elsewhere. He was waiting. Missions were done for the day and around this time Zexion would usually be heading back from Vexen's lab. Luxord idly flipped a page as he waited. Most days Zexion walked right by the door, either on his way to the kitchen or headed to his room. But occasionally the schemer would stop in to have some tea and occasionally talk.

Luxord was hoping it would be the latter. He'd brought the book along as a means to lure Zexion in, actually. Not that Luxord didn't read. Oh he loved to read and even had a small collection of books that he kept to himself. It was more that he tended to use his power over time to keep people from finding out. He didn't do it because of the content of the books, but rather because he didn't want the others knowing how he passed his time when he wasn't doing missions or playing cards. The less they knew about him, the better. Though he never showed it, he was cautious and suspicious of the Organization.

But he would concede this small tidbit about himself for the sake of enticing Zexion.

He glanced up as Zexion paused in the doorway, looking into the room. He could see Zexion's eyes flicker right to the book-just as planned-and he idly flipped a page in his book as Zexion moved to sit in the armchair across from him.

"I wasn't aware you read, Luxord. Or is this a new hobby?"

Luxord briefly glanced at the clock and lifted his teacup for a sip before replying. "You're late, laddy. I was expecting you twenty minutes ago."

There was no accusation to his tone, just a simple statement of facts, and he continued on easily. "Yes, I read. I just typically pause time to do it. I even have my own private collection. You should stop by and see them sometime. You're more than welcome to visit any time."

He dropped the tidbit carefully on purpose, knowing it would be a curiosity that he paused time just to read. He didn't use his powers lightly after all. Not even to complete his chores or missions faster.

"Did you? I can't recall making any plans to meet with you. If I didn't know any better I would suspect you missed my company." Luxord could tell Zexion was studying him some as he spoke. Watched as the schemer's eyes flickered again to the book as he continued. "Is there some reason you feel the need to hide the fact that you read, Luxord? It couldn't possibly be that you're ashamed of the content of your reading material, right?"

Zexion's hand moved towards the book as he kept speaking, reaching to grab it and Luxord carefully pulled it back some. Not out of reach, but making it so Zexion would have to move in closer to grab it. "And do you think it worth my time? There are still many books in the castle library that I've yet to read. I've no shortage of reading material. So tell me, do you have anything in your collection that will impress me?"

"I simply like to keep my business my business." Luxord replied. "I suppose it depends on your preferences. Some of the books are rare, though, and I doubt that the library here has the same books in my particular selection. And as I said, it's your choice to visit. Any time you wish."

"Is that so?" The hint of a smirk. Zexion's eyes briefly left the cover. Just for a moment. "Well then I suppose I'll have to see for myself." Then he was leaning in just as Luxord hoped, to snag the book away.

"I suppose so." Luxord watched him flip through it for a moment before leaning over, just a bit too close, and snagging it back. "I should be heading out. Perhaps we can meet again at a more _opportunistic_ time."

Zexion's eyes narrowed slight as a frown pulled at his lips. Luxord couldn't tell if it was from the invasion of his personal space or the fact that the book had been taken away. "Perhaps." Zexion conceded, staring up at Luxord. "In the meantime, I suppose I should wish you luck with whatever venture you're planning."

"Laddy, I thought you would have noticed by now." Luxord gave the schemer an impish grin as he pulled back, heading for the door. He felt like he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do. Getting Zexion to agree to come to his room. "Lady luck tends to be on my side more often then not."


End file.
